


Corrin And Niles's Bizarre Adventure

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Group Sex, M/M, Orgy, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Corrin and Niles tries to bone all their friends.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Corrin And Niles's Bizarre Adventure

It was rare for the Valla castle to be so bustling. Maids and butlers were rushing around, dusting walls, and making sure everyone was up to shape. The outside was just as busy, with sounds of carts being pulled, excited cheers, and constant busywork audible even to the deepest corners of the castle.

The reason for all the commotion was the arrival of the royals of Hoshido and Nohr to their humble Valla. The citizens that came from those territories hurried and crowded at the gates, hoping to catch a glimpse of their former lieges.

The two kingdoms have enacted a new trading agreement, and have settled on Valla to be where they would sign the contract. The King of Valla, Corrin were glad to see the two realms getting along, and agreed. As much as he wanted to act without ulterior motives, he mainly agreed to it simply so that he could see his siblings again.

His loveable siblings and the handsome men that they brought with them!

BANG!

“It’s so good to see you again, Niles!” Corrin shouted, slamming his mug of beer on the table. The companion chortled, and they clanged their mugs together, beer sloshing dangerously. “Likewise, prince Corrin.”

“Ahem, King Corrin?” Corrin teased.

The two men laughed. Despite Corrin’s promotion from a stowed prince of Nohr to the King of Valla, he still kept his bubbling cheerfulness and his commoner’s touch. But the stress of running a kingdom was clear on his face, eyes dull and lacking the energetic glint that he had when Niles first met him.

But it seemed their arrival brought Corrin back to his regular spirits, as Corrin ranted gleefully about the past six months. Niles listened, nodding his head. He casually laid his hand on top of Corrin’s and grasped it lightly.

Corrin blushed, squeezing it back.

They weren’t really sure what to call their relationship yet. While it was common for royalty and their retainers to have intimate relationships, for a royal to have such a close relationship with another man’s retainer was quite controversial. After all, you don’t want your retainer to be leaking secrets around.

Luckily, Leo knew that Niles had incorruptible loyalty and that Corrin was too much of a softie to even try to extract anything from Niles that could give him a leg up in any agreements or political moves. So Leo allowed them to be, simply asking them to not be so obvious with their affections in front of the other nobles. Gossips and judgemental rumors were a pain to deal with.

Niles and Corrin haven’t seen each other in a long while, but they chatted like they just saw each other a week ago. Their conversation flowed like water, bouncing from subject to subject. Eventually, it led to…

“Goddamn, I need a dick in me now,” Corrin grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. He was fully inebriated now, cheeks pink as he wiggled in his seat. Niles rose a brow, “Are your retainers not doing their job?”

“Of course they are, but they’ve been doing work all over the realm. We don’t exactly have time to meet up and have some fun...” Despite the inappropriateness of the topic, there was a hint of disappointment and loneliness in his voice. Niles was pretty good at reading Corrin by now. The prince- king held strong but being suddenly forced into a position and stripped of his carefree freedom must have been taking a hold on him, especially if even his loyal retainers weren’t able to be around to guide him.

With a light frown, Corrin took a sip, “And I like to have some variety,” he added flatly.

Niles snorted, “You’re definitely not marriage material.”

“D-Don’t say it… Let me live a little before I have to settle down.” Corrin pouted, frustration bleeding into his voice.

Niles laughed a little bit too loudly. He’s not the best person to accuse a person of being a bit too promiscuous. Just a day before, he had a quick fun time with the butler that carried his lord’s luggage. Leo gave him a harsh scolding, later on, telling him to try a little bit to act more professional. “I apologize. I would gladly take you as my partner. In fact, let us call Prince Leo and let him officiate. You don’t mind the lack of a ring?”

“...Don’t joke about that,” Corrin mumbled. After a pause, he perked up and changed the subject. “How’s Valla? Has anyone caught your eye?”

“Well, I do love a man with blue locks,” Niles answered with a nod. “Exotic.”

“Oh, well- I suppose so. But I’m more interested in our old friends. Hinata, Subaki? Not to be too crude, but they were looking quite dashing when they arrived,” Corrin said wistfully.

“How was that crude?” Niles asked.

“Gods, the things I would do for them to stuff me with their cocks.”

“Oh, there we go,” Niles barely held back a chuckle. The contrast between Corrin’s wholesome mask that he projects to everyone and the filth he would mutter behind closed doors never stopped to bring a smile onto his face.

“But seriously, don’t you wonder?” Corrin asked. Niles shrugged his shoulders and poured himself another mug. “I don’t have to wonder when I already experienced it.”

Corrin blinked and leaned in. “Tell me more.” His hands were clenching the edge of the table.

“Well, during the war, Subaki and I had a little fun. Nothing more than that. And no, there was no rope play” Niles joked. “That’s not something you do on a first date”.

Corrin mulled his thoughts, and then eagerly asked, “Did he have a pretty cock like his pretty face?”

Niles snorted, “Just as you expected, yes.” With his new information, Corrin whined, dropping his head on the table and letting out a high-pitched cry. “I’m so envious! I want to see his cock....”

“You’re starting to sound painfully desperate,” Niles said. “Something that people expect out of me, to be frank.” Corrin groaned, “Right…” but before letting out a high-pitched gasp.

“That’s it!” Corrin jumped to his feet and raised his arms in the air triumphantly. “Niles, what do you think about meeting some guys tomorrow together? There are things that I can’t do but if you’re around… I- We can justify it.”

“You’re trying to use me as a scapegoat?” Niles asked with a raised brow. Corrin nodded and leaned in closer, nearly bumping their frothy mugs onto the floor.

“Yeah. If you initiate something and I just happen to be around when it happened… then I suppose it wouldn’t be so strange if I were to join in.” Corrin rolled his fingers on the table, “For example, if you were to approach Subaki in the bath and start propositioning him…”

“But with me, you’ll be able to meet some guys that you don’t even have a chance of getting six feet close to.” Corrin paused before smirking deviously, “Like my brothers.”

Niles shivered. The idea of having a chance with the royals just outside his reach. To see them in their most raw, vulnerable and beastly. He’s opening up to the idea. “Sure, why not?” Niles answered, trying not to seem too enthused. Corrin clapped and quickly gave him a tight hug.

“Great, I’m so excited. I got it all planned out in my head,” Corrin smirked before grabbing Niles’s growing hard-on. “But before that, let’s deal with this problem.”

Niles growled at the touch. Those fingers have touched for so long; it felt like coming back home to a childhood sweetheart. He reached and yanked Corrin towards him by the ass, and teethed the sweet King’s flawless neck, eliciting needy gasps from his lips. “Get right to it, milord.”

\------  
“Just appeal to his ego and you’ll have him like fish in a net.”

Corrin and Niles pressed their backs to the walls, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Dressed in small white towels, they waited, listening as Subaki hummed a Hoshidan tune. Just as expected, Subaki went for his early morning bath. A man of habit, even in a different country, he followed his schedule, like the perfectionist that he was. It made it convenient for the duo for him to be their first target.

The two men tiptoed across the wet floor, Niles taking the lead while Corrin awkwardly wobbled behind him. With his hand against the bathroom’s door, Niles held his hand up and counted down from three- sharing one last nod before pushing forth.

“Ah, ha! Mr. Perfect, I'm glad to see you again!” Niles called out outlandishly. The sound of sudden splashing rang through the empty bathroom. After a hostile pause, Subaki rose slightly from the depths of the bath, a disgruntled frown on his face.

“I was hoping that we wouldn’t meet,” Subaki replied. He casually flicked his wet locks from this face, “Are you here to harass me again? You could at least have the manners to not barge in when someone’s taking a bath.”

“This is a community bath, as I’m sure you know.” Niles said. He waved Corrin in, as he took a step forward. “And you’re not the only person that needs a morning freshen up. Right, King Corrin?”

“Ah, right,” Corrin mumbled, flushing red as Subaki raised his brow. “Apologies, Subaki, if we’re intruding.”

Subaki shook his head and smiled gallantly, teeth shining bright white as always. “Of course not, King Corrin. It’s your home. In fact, maybe I should-” Subaki popped to his feet, waves momentarily hiding his prized jewels.

Corrin gripped Niles’s arm and sighed. “It’s just as perfect as I imagined…” he whispered in awe. Niles chuckled, “Don’t get too excited now.” But he had the right to be excited.

Niles wasn’t exaggerating when he said that Subaki had a picture perfect cock. Lengthy, and not too thick. It fit his graceful form to the T. It was the perfect extension to his form, and Subaki knew it, holding no shame as he proceeded to make his way out- Only with a smack on his ass did Corrin break out of his daydreaming and spoke up.

“Subaki, there’s no reason to leave. In fact, if you stay, I would love to hear around your grooming routine…” Corrin heard from Hinata that’s the number one thing that you shouldn’t ask Subaki unless you wanted to spend a whole afternoon listening to his rambles. But Corrin knew that he needed to make sacrifices if he wanted pretty dick down his throat. Niles frowned, and shrugged. Corrin silently apologized.

“Oh, I see!” Subaki perked up quickly, getting comfortable back in the tub. Corrin and Niles followed suit, Niles smiling like a cat ready to pounce. He directed Corrin to rest on Subaki’s right side while he sat on the opposite, putting Subaki right inbetween.

Perfect for a pincer attack.

Niles wiggled his eyebrows and darted his sight at the red-head pegasus knight, who’s absorbed in discussing the delicate effects of camellia oil. Corrin hummed and hawed, nodding like a bobbing head, before winking at his partner in crime. Niles cleared his throat.

“Well, don’t you two look like a perfect little couple?” Niles said with a teasing smile. He grinned as Subaki sucked in his lips, like he was ready to punch Niles right in his face. “Don’t say just whatever words that popped into your head. We don’t want rumors to start.”

“My my, did I hit a nerve? I think Lord Corrin would be delighted to be seen by your side. Don’t you agree?” Niles asked.

Corrin paused, blinked and then remembered his lines. “A-Ah, yes! It wouldn’t be so bad- I mean, you’re so dashing and handsome. An ideal man, really.” Corrin played the perfect ingenue. He used to be one after all, until life came and slapped him on his face. He just had to tap into himself before the whole war broke out.

Subaki cleared his throat and tried to look cool, but the hint of a curve on the corners of his lips revealed his delight. Corrin continued his attack.

"it's a bit embarrassing to admit, but I always had a crush on you," Corrin said. He leaned in closer, carefully gauging Subaki's reaction. Niles watched silently, his smile growing wider as Subaki grew increasingly flustered. "We won't be seeing each other for a long while after this so I hope you don’t mind me being a bit forward."

With a thumbs up from Niles, Corrin landed his killing blow, raising from the bath to cradle Subaki's hips. The redhead yelped in surprise but was quickly silenced with a heaty greedy kiss. His hand hovered, lingering close to Corrin's wet body before settling down on the Vallite's hips.

Corrin's erection sprung into life, growing hard under Subaki's nervous touch. His arms wrapped around the man's neck, pulling him into a hotter kiss. Subaki moaned, his arousal growing hard. Corrin looked down as it nudged against his hardness, and internally sighed.

It was as beautiful as it was described. Its jewel pink head glossy with pre-excitement, the long shaft having the perfect amount of width to fit inside one's mouth. Corrin purred, crawling back into the back as Subaki pulled himself and settled his bottom on the tiled floor.

"Don't mind if I intrude."

Subaki choked on air as Niles swam closer, cuddling next to Corrin as his lips lingered inches away from his bobbing erection. Almost like a taunt, Niles fluttered his eyelash, pulling Corrin by the waist closer until one slight movement would have their hungry mouths on his aching cock. With a hiss of nervousness, Subaki watched as pink slipped from their lips and made first contact.

His deep-throated groan made it clear he surrendered.

\------

Corrin took it like a pro, bobbing on the length greedily as Niles attempted to have a little bit of a taste. But Corrin was relentless, his mouth accommodating Subaki's hardness easily, swallowing him down until he was comfortably nuzzling his nose against Subaki's smooth base.

Niles took another approach, slinking up to play with Subaki's pink nipples. He tweaked the hard nubs softly, as Subaki sighed and gasped in pleasure, riding the sensation of Corrin's greedy blowjob. He wouldn't have expected the pure, polite Corrin to be such a slovenly slut but Subaki always had a problem with taking first impressions to heart.

Corrin pulled away, and lapped the length of his cock before swallowing it back down, slobbering on the muscle with obsessive intensity. Subaki wiped his brows. The heat of the bath and the pleasure of Corrin's sloppy maw had him feeling a bit lightheaded and Niles' sensual pawing was not helping.

The king popped from Subaki's cock, which twitched sticky with saliva. He dragged his tongue down onto Subaki's plump balls, heavy and weighty with cum just begging to be spilled. Subaki did not self-pleasure often, always chasing productivity over relaxation. The king was glad; he needed that man's release, preferably on his face, or down his throat and Subaki happened to have a plentiful amount to give.

Niles went back down as Corrin drooled and lapped his tongue on Subaki's balls, taking his first taste of Hoshidan pre-cum straight from the source. While his blowjob skills were not as good as Corrins’, he had his own style, preferring to take it slow so that his victim would be forced to deal with the torturous pleasure. Which was what Subaki did, moaning and gasping in need. The double attack on his cock was relentless and it overwhelmed him with pleasure.

The contrast of the degenerate Niles affectionately treating his organ to a sensual blowjob while his innocent Corrin drooled and slobbered over his balls sent his mind whirling, and the imagery pushed him to the edge. With a huff and a whine, Subaki came, spilling white streaks of seed all over Nile's devious face. Corrin complained, trying to catch as much cum as he could but he ended up settling on licking Nile's face clean, slurping up hot white seed on dark skin desperately.

Niles grinned, staring hot into Subaki as he turned his head and gave Corrin an open mouth kiss. Pushing all the cum that managed to slip into his mouth, he gave it all to the king. Corrin took it all happily, moaning as the hotness traveled down his throat.

Subaki shuddered. The imagery of Corrin sucking on his cock, degenerating himself by worshipping on his balls and now snowballing with an annoying, but oh so handsome Niles? It was too much, absolutely too much.

"Subaki?"

With one final sneak attack, Corrin planted a kiss on Subaki's lips. Subaki jerked in place, his eyes growing wide as saucers. He could taste his own flavor on his tongue. Corrin's body grinding against his. Hot breathy moans flowed into his ear, just begging, asking for more.

With a choked groan, Subaki fell back, his head landing on the floor with a deafening thud. Corrin and Niles stared at him with wide eyes, Corrin in horrified shock while Niles tilted his head in amusement.

"Huh, didn't have that effect when I slept with him. You must be something special."

"...Is he dead?"

Niles scoffed. "If he is, I have no idea how he survived me shooting five arrows straight to his face." He gingerly examined Subaki's head before shaking his head. "He's fine. He probably overheated."

"Phew, that's a relief. Though…" Corrin pursed his lips and looked around apprehensively. "What could we do with him?"

"we could leave him in the bath."

"are you crazy? He could drown- or worse, get his skin all pruny."

"Yes, that would be a horrifying sight."

"I'm serious. I rather not be murdered over this. We need to bring him to his room."

"...and you want me to carry him?"

"Yeah. I'll pay you back later."

\---------

"You better give me something good because that man was heavy." Niles grumbled. He rubbed his aching back, his only respite was Corrin's apologetic face.

They looked around the room. Everything looked fine. Subaki's clothes tossed into a carrying bag and placed away in a corner. Subaki was tightly tucked into his bed in his night clothes, too tightly in Niles's opinion. But he left that job to Corrin who adopted a little bit of Camilla's over-nurturing habits.

"Okay, everything looks fine. Nothing suspicious at all," Corrin exclaimed proudly. "And no one saw us. It'll be bad if we were caught."

"Wouldn't we look like good civilians for rescuing Mr. Perfect?"

"No, it'll look like you drugged him."

"...A bit blunt, aren't you?"

Corrin awkwardly scratched his nose. "Anyway," With a wave of his hand, he opened the door. "I wonder who we should visit next? You think Leo-"

"Corrin?"

His words stopping with a screech, Corrin worryingly turned his head towards that recognizable voice.

Takumi approached with a curious frown. His ponytail swung like a wagging cat’s toy as he stomped his way closer. He’s grumpy as always, even when given the chance to play tourist in a new country. He stared at his brother's increasingly guilty impression and his brows furrowed.

"What are you doing…" his voice trailed off, his eyes darting from Corrin's puckered guilty expression to Subaki's ajared door. Left and right, left and right, with his expression growing increasingly severe. It was when Niles popped his head out to see the commotion when Takumi came to his conclusion.

"Yip!" Corrin yelped as Takumi grabbed hold of his wrist. "T-Tight!"

"Quit complaining. Can't believe you're still messing around like this," Takumi growled. With a hard yank, Corrin was pulled off his feet and dragged away. "Niles! Save me…!" Corrin yelled hysterically.

Niles watched nonplussed.

But he better tag along. It'll be a pain in the ass to hunt for the King after Takumi was done with him.

\--------

"So that was what you guys were doing? No wonder Lord Takumi got so angry." Hinata commented with a light chuckle. Niles nodded in agreement. "King Corrin can be such a hassle. I should think of a proper punishment."

"Hah, I think Lord Takumi is doing a fine job of that," Hinata gestured with his thumb towards the two. "Now about that-"

Niles gulped and jerked in place as Hinata reached his hand out and groped his crotch. "A bit forward, aren't you?"

"Oh, sorry. If you're not interested-"

"No, it's not that." Niles reassured him with a friendly grope of his own. "I didn't expect that someone like you would be interested."

Hinata smirked and lightly thrust his hips, Niles' grip on his growing hard on getting tighter. "Not usually. But it's hard to control yourself when you have those two having so much fun, don't you think?"

A high-pitch groan interrupted their conversation. "Sorry~!" Corrin squealed between gasps of pleasure as Takumi gripped his behind and pound deep inside of him with ferocious intensity. The prince's long hair spilled from its knot, bouncing as he slammed into the older king, huffing and scowling in frustration.

"How do you even… have time to be messing around?!" Takumi scolded through clenched teeth. He punctuated every word with a quick thrust, forcing Corrin to shudder in place as he took every deep slam.

Corrin yelped and howled apologies, buckling as Takumi pounded his rear. The archer molded his plump ass, squeezing tight with fingernails digging in with every aggressive thrust deep into his core. Despite the harsh treatment, his words did not match his face, Corrin's tongue lolling out of his mouth in delight as Takumi slammed into him.

"If you're feeling repentful then why do you look like you're enjoying this so much?," Takumi growled. He pulled Corrin by the hair, eliciting an overexcited moan from the Vallite King's lips.

"Sorry~! It's just- Takumi's cock feels so good!" The yelling of the younger prince's name was deliberate. Takumi's cheeks flushed redder and his pace increased, thrusting harder than before. Corrin whined in delight, held back from bouncing on the cock by Takumi's firm grip on his waist.

Niles and Hinata watched in amusement, trying to figure out which of the two royals were the one in control. "These two are always like this," Hinata commented with a chuckle. "They should be more honest with each other, ya know?"

The Nohrian hummed in agreement, grazing his nose against Hinata's smooth pits. The masculine scent was intoxicating and it spurred him into filthy acts, dragging his tongue against the freshly shaven skin.

"That tickles," Hinata gasped, stroking Niles's cock methodically. His firm hand massaged the aching erection with boyish clumsy strokes. Niles moaned with his lips clamped against the underarm skin. His touch might not be the most delicate but that's appealing on its own.

He pushed their bodies closer, taking a firm grip on Hinata's muscular ass and pulling him closer. Their cocks twitched as they grazed, and Hinata weakly moaned. With his face still buried on the samurai''s musky pits, Niles grabbed their cocks together, holding their rods together and showing him the skill that comes from practice.

Their precum made it easier to stroke; the sound of cock against cock mingling with Corrin's slurring moans and Takumi's hips slamming against the dragon king's rear. Niles pulled away from the mess he made of Hinata's armpits, to drag his tongue to his chest. He took a nibble of those brown nipples before starting to work and knead the well-earned chest.

Hinata gasped from a sharp tweak on his nubs and he let out a light chuckle, "You're acting like Lord Takumi right now". Niles turned his head.

The other pair had switched positions at some point, Corrin laying on his back as he brushed Takumi's bangs off his face, scratching Takumi's scalp as he continued his pounding, incapable of stopping. Takumi tried to look stoic, but his eyes flickered in delight at the affectionate treatment, pawing his hands onto Corrin's chest as if they were something to hold onto. The archer leaned close, taking one of Corrin's pink nubs into his mouth, suckling on it like he expected milk to squirt out. All Corrin could do was gasp and gyrate his hips as Takumi indulged.

"You're so cute, Takumi," Corrin cooed. The prince pouted and showed his teeth. "Don't make fun of me."

With increased intensity, he pounded into Corrin, slamming in with aggressive gusto that had him reaching his peak. His round rear bounced in sight for their companions to speculate, Hinata eagerly stroking himself at the sight of his liege’s ass clenching and flexing as he bucked his hips. Keeping his hands onto Corrin, Takumi shut his eyes tight and came abruptly, his pace slowing as he spilled his hot cum deep into Corrin's guts. The first of today, if everything went as planned.

Niles and Hinata stared as Takumi's peachy ass flexed as he poured his seed into Corrin, his balls twitching flat against Corrin's tailbone. It took a few heavy breaths before he slumped down, exhausted. The king simply reached his hand through his brother's white locks before laying a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Takumi flushed red and slightly pulled away. "Stop messing around so much," he scolded again, his tone softer.. Corrin smiled but didn't answer, only repeating his tender kisses. What seemed like a heartwarming moment from the outside was clear to Niles. He didn't want to admit that he was planning to take a few more dicks that day.

Niles furrowed his brows in amusement. To keep such secrets… Corrin can be quite cruel. Focusing back to his partner while the royals enjoyed their afterglow, Niles quickened the pace of his strokes. Their cocks twitched in excitement, Hinata's breathing slowing as he maintained his focus on his liege's bottom. He nibbled his lower lip as the tension increased and it wasn't long before his balls rose and he came, his seed erupting like a geyser all over Niles' tight fist.

They oozed, overspilling and dribbling down onto the floor. Some made their way down their shafts, staining their pubic hairs and making them a mess. Niles dipped his fingers into the fresh cum, before slicking his hand up and stroking himself to completion. Hinata grinned, grinding his softening length as Niles climaxed, mixing their juices together until it was a pearly white mess.

"Welp, that was fun," Hinata said, mopping off their fluids on his abs. "But boy, I'm hungry. Can't wait for breakfast." how he could change the subject to food so quickly while Niles was still fondling their cocks was typical of Hinata. So carefree.

Like someone else in the room.

"Food! The chefs here make the most excellent water bear dumplings, Niles," Corrin said, wiggling out of Takumi's sleepy grasp. "Let's take a bath and eat!"

"Right, right." Niles replied. He made a face, spreading his fingers. He really needed to wash the drying cum off his hands.

\------------

"Hinata really is a good retainer, waiting till Takumi wakes up before cleaning up and going to eat." Corrin said. "I'm sure that you would have just gone and left if you were him."

"That's a bit rude… and besides, Lord Leo would never ask me to wait. He enjoys his small moments he could have by himself." Niles replied. He leaned back against the tiled walls and sighed. The baths in Valla are great. They should consider nationalizing it.

"Haha, he always kicked me out if I lingered too long in the library," Corrin said nostalgically. He washed his hair gently with a nearby tap, humming a soft tune. "Can't wait for the yumplings dumplings~"

Niles laid back, stretching his sore arms. A smile crept onto his face.

"Anyway, milord. How are you planning on repaying me?"

Corrin paused his humming. "For what?"

"For carrying Mr. Perfect. He really did some damage on my back. And not only that… I think you had a bit more fun without me. I thought this was a joint venture."

"But you had fun with Hinata, didn’t you?"

"He's cute but it wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Corrin tossed his hair back, the water droplets flying through the air. "What do you want, then?"

"I get to direct the shots." Niles purred as he waddled closer. Corrin tilted his head and nodded.

"Oh sure. That's easy."

"Right now."

"Huh?"

Corrin shrieked. The Nohrian was more agile, more prepared and soon he had the king on the ground, hands twisted on his back.

"There's no need to be so rough," Corrin complained with a light whine. "If you want to fuck me-"

"No, no. i just need you to agree to follow my orders."

Corrin pouted and jostled his hair. "Fine."

"Then sit on my face."

"Wha-"

"We don't have all day. Don't you want to eat?"

Better get this over with, Corrin thought. Not that he wasn't interested but this sudden impromptu session wasn't in their schedule. Sighing in relief when Niles released his hands, Corrin lifted himself up with a surly pout, his ass plump and round directly above Niles's cheeky face.

Niles licked his lips and spread those pale cheeks, revealing that perfectly pink hole just ripe for the picking. He leaned forward while prompting Corrin to lower himself. He was rewarded with Corrin's nervous thighs resting by the sides of his head and his hole against his lips.

The first contact of the broad tongue on his hole had Corrin shivering. It wasn't the first time or even the second but the sensation of having someone pressed their tongue against such a private spot was always such a thrill. Corrin hissed as the swipes increased in pressure and speed until Niles was dining on hisass like it was delicious ice cream.

The tongue dug deeper, breaching the tight muscle. Corrin squealed in delight. It was hard not to directly bounce his ass against Niles' smug face but he didn't want to suffocate the man. He endured the pawing and the hot breath on his taint, focusing his attention on Niles' hard cock jutting out between his sturdy thighs.

Leaning in to give it a nice suckle, Corrin bobbed his head as Niles slurped and dug his tongue deeper. Moaning in delight, Niles found what he wanted as the taste of Takumi's seed buried deep inside started to coat his tongue. "So this is what it tastes like," Niles remarked, going back for more.

The Vallite prince squealed, starting to dance on Niles' tongue. He pompously judged the filthy act, but it felt too good, the flexible tongue squirming to dig out all the freshly dumped seed trapped in his tight ass. Corrin wondered if he needed to get his ass pumped with thick loads to get Niles to eat ass this good, before gasping desperately underneath Nile’s firm touch.

So he bounced, letting out only the weakest of erotic moans as Niles indulged in his body, working his hole until he was pleasantly loose. His voice increased in pitch, higher and higher until he was squeaking desperately until-

"And so I said to him, no need to thank me. I simply serve JUSTICE!"

"That's one of the stupidest things I have ever heard."

Just as Corrin neared his peak, Arthur and Azama walked in at the worst time. Carefree and bright smiles on their faces, walking with their little towels wrapped around their waists, their planned bath was interrupted by the remarkable sight.

Corrin, the king of the kingdom that they were kindly invited into, had his legs spread out, cock hard, face showing a terribly obscene expression while Niles had his face buried in his rear, with a hint of a devious smirk that implied that this was all planned.

Corrin fell from his euphoria in a hard crash. He jumped off, his knees crashing painfully against Niles’s chest. As the archer yelped in pain, slapping Corrin’s ass in frustration, the acoustics from the bath made the lewd sound of wet flesh separating even more deafening.

The two foreigners watched them in silence. Azama grinned nonchalantly, as if the sight was as common as a bird fluttering past. Arthur stared with saucer plate eyes before burning red in second hand shame.

While Corrin dramatically goes through a crisis from at-the-moment embarrassment, crumbled down with his fists slamming onto the floor, violins playing in the background. Niles ignored the king, cleaned up his appearance and waved the two men closer. "Hey, sorry, you got to see that. Just delivering some due punishment."

And like that, they regained their senses. "I see… What kind of crime did he do for that to be his punishment?," Azama asked with a chuckle.

"He made me carry Subaki to his room."

Azama turned stern, or as stern as he could possibly muster. "Such cruelty… I did not expect that from him."

"Yes, that man's heavy as a boulder. I wonder how that steed of his had not broken down." Arthur nodded his head in serious contemplation.

"Well then, since you two agree that he deserved SOME form of punishment, would you like to assist me?" Niles asked. He leaned down and pat Corrin's head affectionately who was done with his dramatic fit. “He has been a pretty bad king.”

"Ah, yes. To ask someone that's not under your command to do heavy manual labor. That sounds like an abuse of authority."Azama scratched his scruffy chin, "As a priest, I must dole out punishment that the gods cannot."

"Ah ha, I'll help too, my comrades of JUSTICE!" Arthur beamed proudly and puffed out his chest.

Corrin’s eyes wandered right to left, as he nervously gulped as the men’s cocks started to twitch in excitement. His hands grew sweaty, and he puffed out his cheeks. “Niles, you did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

"Quit complaining like we weren't planning to visit them anyway. I just sped things up a little. And seeing you in such a slutty position was an easy way to get them into the mood. Now,” Niles asked, his foot adjusting Corrin onto his knees. “Ready for your punishment?"

Niles smiled, a bit too widely for Corrin’s liking and he remembered that people warned him to beware of Niles for a reason.

"What do you want me to do?"

Niles whispered, "Open up."

\---------------

Corrin squealed, his legs shaky from the hard pounding. Niles grinned down at him, hands gliding up his throat and chin in a threatening manner, feeling the blood pulse between that thin barrier of skin.

As his cock pounded deep and hard inside Corrin, Niles cupped the man's face and directed him towards the hard cock prodding his cheek. Azama's hard length twitched. The monk has an impressive size and it was clear that the robes were simply not a fashion choice. Corrin cooed, greedily gulping it down, blessed by the gods with holy dicksucking skills. He slurped and sucked, bobbing his head as his lips stretched around the thick width of the holy man's dick.

Just as he was getting into the rhythm, Niles pulled his head away and towards the man on the left. Arthur's hard muscle ass moved in, ready for some oral worship. Moaning lustfully, Corrin moved in, nibbling a little of that hard muscle cheeks before indulging on Arthur's tightly muscled hole.

"I want you to get it loose and ready for me," Niles commanded. "Don't slack off."

Corrin almost instinctively called Niles 'master' but luckily caught himself. The thief would never let it go if he called him that unprompted. He obeyed his issued orders, moving in the unlucky man's rear, burying his face between the thick cheeks. His tongue pushed in as he indulged in the man's masculine scent and flavor. That beautiful ass was only for him to prepare and loosen up. Niles planned to take the bronze Adonis's hole right in front of him.

A hard slap on his cheek pulled Corrin back to Azama's aching cock and so he went back and forth, slurping Azama's thick long cock until his nose was buried in the wiry pink pubic hair and back to Arthur's lightly blond fuzzed hole.

Back and forth, he went from ass to cock. From Nohrian hole to Hoshidan pole, Corrin was at the whims of the men using him as their personal toy, panting desperately as he tried to keep up with their endless directions, while Niles greedily pounds into him until his legs were nothing but weakness.

Some punishment this is, Corrin and Niles thought.

And so they continue, with Corrin debasing himself in pure subservient for the men. Azama turned aggressive, yanking Corrin by his locks to give his cock the royal oral treatment. Facefucking Hinoka's cute little brother was definitely an experience that he did not expect when he came here but it was one well-received, as he bucked his hips hard and buried his cock deep inside the king's gullet.

Even the righteous Arthur, despite getting deluded into thinking this is justice playing its part, was getting into it. His perfectly-sculpted behind pushed and brushed against Corrin's cheek whenever his attention was diverted.

And Corrin loved it, having the classical handsome blond stud bending with his hands on his knees, asking for his hole to be tongued and teased. Oh, maybe that was his true punishment; unable to do anything to that glorious ass but prepare it for someone else to take.

As Corrin trawled his tongue up and down the crack, and lowered down to worship Arthur's golf ball-sized orbs, it was hard to ignore the truly magnificent part of the retainer's body. His cock was frankly, monstrous, bobbing thick, big and long. Even Corrin, the stretchy size queen gulped as he lingered at its size. How he could keep it in those tight pants of his without bulging indecently was anyone's guess.

It's just so Arthur that even having a giant cock could be something unlucky.

With a hard thrust, Corrin was broken out of his train of thought, and with another slap on his ass, Corrin whined. "Get off," Niles commanded. "Your job is done."

Corrin pulled himself off, cheeks pouting as Niles's cock popped lewdly out of him, standing firm and ready for its next target. He grasped Arthur by the hips, who blushed like a maiden on her honeymoon, "I don't see how this is part of his punishment." Arthur said with a nervous tone.

"Oh he won't be able to have fun with us. And don't you know, he has a huge crush on you." Niles said, smiling casually while Corrin looked at him with a raised brow. Niles placed a finger on his lips and continued, "So it'll be the perfect punishment if I have my way with you while he can only watch, don't you think?"

"And where is my place in this?" Azama asked, saddling behind Niles and ghosting his fingers on the archer's hips. "I think you already know what I want you to do," Niles said with a hike of his back.

Azama grinned.

"Hold on, you're really leaving me out of this?" Corrin asked indignantly.

"Well, there's one more spot free."

Corrin's sight travelled down to Arthur's aching hard-on. Sprawled on his ass on the floor like this, it looked even more monstrous than ever. He gulped, "I…"

"Of course you can decide whether you want to join us, but for now, let me enjoy it." Niles finished his proposition with a hard kiss on Arthur's lips, pulling the hunky man down so that his muscular ass was perked up and in the perfect position for a hard dicking.

Niles slapped his rigid cock onto Arthur's curved rear, the sloppy mess Corrin made highlighting the beautiful sheen of the muscular ass. _He did a good job_ , Niles thought.

 _Thanks_ , Corrin replied with a proud smile.

_What_

Shaking off the psychic conversation, Niles jabbed the tip of his cock against Arthur's puffy rim, who chuckled worryingly, holding his knees for dear life. Some would even think this was his first time taking dick up his ass.

With a grunt, Niles plunged in, massaging Arthur's rippling back muscles as he made his way further. That ass was as tight as expected and it flexed and clenched around holding for dear life. Arthur grunted and sighed as more cock explored further of his depths until he was quaking in his boots. He was starting to enjoy it. He shouldn't enjoy punishing his friends!

Azama hummed a tune as his hands made their way exploring Niles's firm body. More slim and tight compared to Azama's own, the monk gladly made the pilgrimage, exploring every nook and cranny. To those dusky nubs on well-formed pecs to those firm perky buns that's just asking to be grabbed. Azama helped himself to a handful, purring seductively against the shell of Niles's ear. His hard cock twitched in excitement, shifting between ass cheeks.

"Never had fun with such an exotic man," Azama exclaimed. "What a joyous occasion."

"Exotic? Well, you're one to talk-" Grabbing Azama's bushel of hair, he leaned back, adoring the sensation of the surprisingly sturdy monk's form. He exposed his neck, and Azama kissed, his scruff tickling as he suckled and nipped at the cape.

The trio moaned in delight, Azama grunting as he pushed inside following Niles' penetration of Arthur. Corrin looked on in defeat. As hot as it was, he felt a bit left out. Despite his previous fears, maybe it was pure adrenaline and cocklust but that fat dick was starting to look awfully tempting.

Weakly crawling and getting into position, Corrin pushed his back against Arthur's throbbing need, shivering as the fat head barely attempted to fit inside. Luckily, Niles's assault on his ass made him a bit looser and so with determination, Corrin pushed back, hissing as the blunt head stretched the rim of his hole.

Arthur jerked in place, scared to move as the smaller man took his fat cock centimeter by centimeter. Even Niles and Azama paused to watch in amazement, silently rooting for him to take the goliath's cock into his depths.

Corrin was starting to sweat. But as pain pushed through, pleasure intercepted. His hole ached for more, and as more inches slipped inside, it was getting easier and easier. With silent encouragement by his side, Corrin kept going until his ass was flat against rigid abs and curls of pubic hair.

He did it! He wanted to shout, to raise his arms up- but as Arthur moved slightly, fear quickly rushed in. He's gonna have to take Arthur's gigantic cock pounding inside of him. Droplets of fear dribbled down his forehead but he bore an expression of determination. He gritted his teeth. He can definitely do it.

"Ah! Hah! Too big~!"

Corrin squealed, his chest flat on the floor as Arthur pounded into him with gusto, fueled with only the desire to make Corrin a mess on the ground. The king's ass shook with every hard thrust, his tongue out and spit spewing as Arthur took his body again and again. And he was loving it.

Big, fat, heroic, Nohrian cock slammed inside him again and again. It was mind-numbing, exhausting and so, so worth it. His brain felt like jello, unable to comprehend anything but the hardness endlessly slamming inside. Corrin would only yell exclamations of Arthur's mighty cock pounding the daylights out of him, his hole only a slot for Arthur to warm his cock. With all those compliments, Arthur must be riding high heaven.

On the contrary, Arthur was nervous beyond relief. Every heavy thrust was simply a domino effect compounded by Niles thrusting into his ass, which was further pushed forth by Azama's eager bucking.

The monk was truly hiding a hidden power with every slow thrust sending impacts of force throughout the body chain. Even Niles was struggling not to break down, receiving the first impact of Azama's dangerously firm strokes. Was he doing some magic to make everything feel so good? Or did he simply have some great dick game? Nonetheless, Azama acted unaware of the power of his girth, teasing and gyrating his hips as Niles struggled not to break down and turn into putty in his hands.

His husky voice filled his mind as Azama asked gently, "Are you feeling good? You can speak up. There's no shame in that." Niles gritted his teeth and focused on pounding Arthur's ripe muscular ass, the rear flexing as he thrust in chasing that wonderful imagery. But it was hard to focus while Azama casually nipped at his ear and roamed his hands onto his chest, cupping and rubbing his thumb to rid the soreness away.

With a grin that would be described as cruel on anyone else other than Azama, the monk gave one upright thrust right at Niles's pleasure spot, finally forcing the thief to let out a desperate whine. That whine punctuated the bathroom, and Niles reacted needfully, bucking his hips into Arthur as white spots flickered in his mind.

Arthur groaned, now completely flat on top of Corrin, grunting and shifting his hips until he came, spilling righteous hot seed into the aching cavern. Corrin was at the point of no return, blubbering as his hole took its taste of heroic cum, a geysterful of seed filling and spilling right now until it was pumped full.

As Arthur's ass squeezed tight, Niles followed suit, giving the tight hole its own piping hot seed to call its own. Niles went slack, his face now dreadfully pale as Azama leaned in and whispered.

"It looks like it's the two of us left. Let us give them a wondrous show."

Maybe he should have switched places with Corrin.

\-----------

"My dumplings…"

Corrin groaned in frustration as he picked food off his plate. What should have been a delicious array of dumplings and sauces was a plate of leftovers.

"Why did you have to go so long with Azama…?"

Niles clicked his tongue and rubbed his sore rear. "You could have just left earlier."

"...It was a bit hard to move while Arthur right on top of me." Corrin said softly.

They both sighed. It didn't exactly go as planned but at least there got two targets done. A healthy breakfast just happened to be the sacrificial sheep.

"Did you know that Azama and Arthur were going to take a bath at that moment?" Corrin asked. Niles shrugged, "I heard them making plans while you were being dragged by the little Hoshidan prince. Everything else was planned as it went."

"And did that involve putting me on display like that?"

"Nah, I just wanted to eat your ass."

Corrin dropped his utensils on his plate. "Not on the dining table."

Niles smirked. "Cute. What's the plan after this?"

"Oh. Can we step by the library? I got some books I need to read for work tomorrow."

"How diligent." Niles remarked. Corrin grumbled and pushed his plate away.

"Hey, I'm skipping tons of work for this. I should at least do some preparation."

"Did you hear some amusement in my tone? I'm simply making a statement."

"Right, right."

\--------

"So we were considering selling water bear as an export but we aren't sure if there's a demand- or if the people even understand the special flavor it has."

"What even is a water bear?"

"Well, it's-"

When the two men stepped inside the Vallitian library, they were struck by an aura of unease. Corrin darted his eyes around the room. It seemed normal enough, except for the two riving bodies on the floor.

Wait, what?

"Milord?"

The investigative duo tiptoed towards the scene and just as Niles expected, there laid Leo and Odin. The dark mage was flat on the ground, as Leo straddled his retainer. His legs were locked around Odin’s waist and it would look like they were wrestling, if it weren’t for how Leo kept pushing and rubbing his ass against Odin’s groin with the recognizable grunts of a man in heat.

And with how revealing Odin’s outfit was, it’s not hard to tell that it was inducing a reaction.

"Leo, did you read some of those books without permission?" Corrin scolded. He rushed past the two on the floor, and ghosted his fingertips on the dusty books. A visible handprint was on a huge tome and he let out an exasperated cry. “Leo, didn’t you learn to stop touching my stuff by now?!”

"It wasn't me, brother." Leo answered between heavy breaths. "It was this dunderhead over here." He grabbed Odin's skull and knocked it on the floor, before planting a desperate kiss on his lips. Odin weakly apologized, pulling his lord closer.

"What am I supposed to do now? The library can't be locked but I can't very well leave you two to be caught like this." Corrin said with his thumbs between his eyes.

"Might shedding some light for the folks that aren't versed in magic?" Niles asked.

"Long story short- they read a spell that was supposed to help older couples get their mojo back. It's not something people should pick up and cast." Corrin raised his arms in frustration and Niles couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. He was acting more like a bothered big brother than anything else.

Odin let out another apology, "It was locked up- I thought it was some kind of forbidden spell."

"It's so perverts can't turn villages into orgy pits… Though, I'm impressed that you managed to break the seal on the lock."

"Is that really what you're concerned about now, brother? How do we fix this?! I have to help Xander with the agreement."" Leo shouted, shaking as Odin’s growing hardness poked from under him.

"Oh damn. Er, the best way is to be satisfied- so you guys can keep going-" Corrin said, taking a step away bumping against Niles.

"King Corrin, don't you think this is the perfect opportunity to tick off some people in your checklist?" Niles whispered, watching as Leo started ripping off Odin's uniform with loud tears.

Corrin paused, and made a face. "Doesn't sound very ethical. Though it would speed up the process."

"Speed it up?"

Corrin slowly turned his head, Adam's apple bobbing as he saw Leo. He walked with shaky steps, fingers curling as he stared at him with lustful eyes. His breeches were barely holding back the hardness trapped within, a damp spot starting to spread from the protrusion.

Odin was in a familiar state, his cock hard and ready for action as he shakily stood his way up. Niles eyed the pair and whistled, "Looked like we don't have a choice. Let me just push a shelf here so we don't get interrupted…"

"Leo! Not so rough!"

\----------

"Oh… This feels good."

Leo squirmed, letting out a sigh of relief as Corrin kneaded and lapped his tongue on his hole. The Nohrian prince wiggled his round rear, as his fists came and tugged on Nile's white locks.

The thief grinned. It was always a delight to see his liege enjoy himself, and if that means having Corrin eat his ass while Niles did his duty of sucking his cock, well there were worse jobs. He worked his tongue, tasting the familiar length before swallowing it up. Leo hissed and tugged on his hair, shoving more of his cock down his retainer's throat.

Odin focused on Niles's other end, slurping up his hole with greedy enthusiasm. While Corrin was soft and delicate, opening up Leo with tender touches, Odin went in like it was a feast, his tongue swiping between the crack before clamming down and sucking on the sensitive ring of muscle.

Niles gasped in pleasure. Odin was always enthusiastic during sex, but this was a whole other level. He ate him out like a hungry dog, hands grabbing onto his perky cheeks until he was feeling pain. Niles worked his mouth with the same enthusiasm, working his lips back and forth on the stiff rod until his lips were glossy with spit and juices.

Corrin cooed, as Leo gyrated and planted his rear right on his face. Unable to do anything but devour that princely ass, he kept his pace up, drooling and slurping on Leo's pink hole until it was a sloppy mess. Leo's balls rested on his chin, warm and heavy and he felt it getting wet as Niles worked his way down and lapped at the sack. Corrin struggled to take in air, taking heavy mouth breaths before going back to Leo's peaches.

Leo loved it, riding Corrin's dumb, cute face. But he needed more and the Vallite King's twitching cock looked like the perfect treat. With a huff, he pulled away. Niles and Corrin began to speak up, but with a stern look, the two clammed up.

“Corrin, get on the floor. Niles, face me.”

It was hard to argue back when Leo was in his moods, so they obeyed. Corrin laid silent as Leo positioned himself, his spitty cheeks pressed against his aching erection. He buried the stiffness between his grove of his ass, controlling the hotdogging with powerful self-restraint. The aphrodisiac magic begged for its satisfaction to be eased, but Leo’s need to move at his own pace kept him from spreading his hole, opting to keep it slow.

Corrin's cock twitched in anticipation as Leo continued. He huffed and groaned, fists by his side as Leo teased him. He didn’t want to push him, for his protectiveness still comes first over everything. Luckily for him, Leo couldn’t handle it anymore. With a confident smirk hiding bubbling frustration Leo lifted himself up and sunk down, letting out a sigh of relief as Corrin swiftly filled him up. Niles watched proudly before returning his head back between the prince's thighs. He worked on the length as Leo bounced on the king's dick, ghostly moans escaping his lips as he chased pleasure.

Corrin groaned, his hands raising to caress Leo's beautiful form. Slim but toned, his muscles subtle but firm. He brushed his hands on the bookworm's body, hissing as Leo bounced faster with a triumphant grin. It was hard to bear, how Leo squirmed and begged for more and he wondered if this was what it was to be on the other end when he got into one of his moods.

Maybe that's why people liked fucking him so much.

Niles groaned, feeling full as Odin plunged his cock into his depths. It should be familiar and safe, but there was a hint of danger rising on the surface. Odin usually went slow, indulging in the expressions of delight from his partners but here, he went in with ferocity. He pounds in deep, without the usual blabber that he would spill. All he wanted was to cum- and Niles had the perfect hole to help him with that goal. He huffed and slammed in- and Niles choked. Every buck shoved more of Leo's cock into his mouth and he was unprepared for the fierce spitroast.

As Niles took the challenge of being between his liege and coworker, Corrin managed to hold his own as Leo's personal meat dildo. He squeezed the round ass, finally understanding why Niles seemed so smitten with it. He felt a bit jealous.

Leo knew how to work it, gyrating his hips in teasing lascivious movements before bouncing hard. Niles had a hard time keeping up, Leo's cock slipping out of his mouth with every shift in tempo. But he kept going, catching it back with a loving slurp. Watching his liege, usually so composed and willing to let Niles or Odin take the reigns take full control, had his blood pumping, and Niles sucked and swallowed Leo's cock with hard intensity, ready to receive Leo's gracious load.

Odin puffed and gritted his teeth. He slammed in hard. The familiar ass flexing as he hammered in again and again. His mind started to turn into goop. His balls slapped against Niles' own as he chased his orgasm. He felt bad for causing all of this but he couldn’t help thinking how beautiful his liege looked, bouncing on Corrin’s cock with no sense of guilt or shame. Everyone was enjoying themselves, right?

A weak attempt to absolve his guilt.

With a few more shaky pumps, he came inside Niles letting out embarrassing groans of pleasure. Niles pushed fully back on his cock, taking all of his friend's cum. Leo followed suit, letting out cute moans as he came and spilled his seed all over Niles’s face. Niles smiled and took a little taste. Rich.

"That… was amazing-" Leo said with a swipe of his bangs. He stared at the ceiling, with Corrin’s cock still buried inside of him. He hadn't come, but as he moved, Corrin patted him to get up.

“You have work to do, right? Don’t worry about it.” Corrin muttered with a weak laugh.

These circumstances called for a little bit of blue balls. And Xander would kill him if he knew that they were messing around when they have work to do.

Leo blushed, and muttered a thank you, cringing as he pulled off and his hole locked up. He pressed his fingers against the rim, and sighed. Exhaustion starting to take over, Leo looked at the clock and sighed. "Thank the gods, we still have time."

Corrin and Niles looked at each other with proud smiles. They were such good people, helping their friends!

\-------

"Corrin- Don't wash my hair so roughly."

"Sorry! Just wanted to make you look good before the signing."

"It's fine. I'm clean. Odin, get up."

The Nohrian prince elegantly got up from the bath, drying his hair with a specialised Vallite wool towel. His retainer followed suit, wiping his muscular body up.

"What am I supposed to wear…?" Odin whined. "My clothes got ripped apart."

"You can alway go in the tuxedo I ordered for you. I don't understand why you want to wear such a garish outfit for such an important moment."

"Don't you need to attend?" Corrin asked, Niles as he sipped tea by the doorway. "Azura's overwatching for me." He splashed his feet in the bath water. He loves his cousin so much! His reliable, responsibility-taking cousin!

Niles shook his head, twirling his spoon. "One retainer is enough. And I'm not one for public appearances. If I remember right, Princess Camilla has Beruka, Xander has Peri and little Elise has Effie."

"...That means Laslow should be free, right?" Corrin said with a growing grin. Niles grinned likewise. Leo scoffed and rolled his eyes, as he put on his clothes and carefully checked his appearance in the mirror, "I don't know what you two are trying to do but try not to cause a scandal."

"Thanks for the advice, brother. I'll play safe." Corrin said with a salute. “And collar.” And a point to his neck. Leo chuckled, before adjusting his tie. "Right, I'll be off… and thanks." Gesturing Odin to follow, the two blonds left. Odin followed, still mumbling about his clothes, as he waddled awkward in his classic tuxedo.

“This doesn’t express my individuality!”

….

"Well then, you got a plan?" Corrin asked his partner in crime.

"In fact, I do. Now listen close…"

\---------

"You really think they'll be here?"

"It has to be. Saizo holds too much pride to let a Nohrian into his bedchamber."

Corrin gulped. Are Laslow and Saizo really seeing each other? How did he not know of it? He told Lilith to keep him in touch of all the juicy gossip. But he guessed that Niles had his own information sources that even an astral dragon can't beat.

"Listen. You can hear them. You'll be surprised to know who's the loud one." Corrin pressed his ear against the door and while it took a moment, he could definitely hear Saizo's heavy grunting and the creaking of a bedframe.

"Cross-kingdom retainer relationships… is that legal?"

"Yes, of course. But I'm sure the guilt must be eating the poor ninja up. He's always been stubborn about the stupidest things."

"So what should we do?" Corrin asked in a hushed voice. Niles gave a smirk that sent chills down his spine.

"We"ll break in and threaten to expose their relationship to their lieges until they let us join in their fun." Niles states like it's the simplest thing in the world.

Corrin frowned. "Sounds unethical."

Niles furrowed his brow. "I think we're too deep to worry about ethics."

"I don't think I have the heart to even pretend to blackmail someone."

"Then I'll do all the talking."

"But then I'll look like a jerk just standing there while you threaten them." Corrin whined.

"You need to offer an idea if you're just going to complain." Niles answered sharply.

"What are you two doing?"

“What do you think we’re doing? Trying to figure out how to get Saizo and Laslow to try swinging!” The two shouted indignantly.

“Ahem. What?” A gruff voice spoke up.

Corrin and Niles stared at each other. They felt the temperature heat up, and they swallowed nervously.  
\-----------

"So you were going to threaten us just so we'll have sex with you?"

"No," Corrin started. "Niles was."

Niles zoomed in scarily close. "Corrin, I care for you very much but if you insist on throwing me under the river I will not hesitate in shoving a knife down your throat."

Corrin crossed his arms. "Rude."

"What made you think that would be fine?" Saizo scolded. He looked down at the two sternly, like a parent scolding his naughty children. Corrin quaked in his boots, while Niles shrugged it off. "Worth a try."

"Oh gods..." Saizo was getting a mind-throbbing headache from the whole ridiculous situation but a pat on his shoulder cooled him down.

"Now now, don't act like you're completely uninterested," Laslow said. "Don't you always have a soft spot for Lord Corrin? You always had an eye on him."

Saizo choked and rubbed his neck nervously, "That was a long time ago. And that was to keep Lord Ryoma safe-"

"Not that I mind," Laslow interrupted. "Frankly I'm interested as well. I don't want you to keep your feelings hidden away. At least from me." Laslow brushed a lock of hair away from Saizo's face, who visibly blushed.

"If I remembered," Laslow continued, his voice dropping seductively. "You said that you would love to put that 'bratty royal outsider' in his place on his knees."

"Laslow..!"

"That's so sweet!"

Corrin piped up, his voice dripping with awe. "I always thought you hated me… the nights I would finger myself and moan your name… you never approach but to think you were thinking of me all this time! I'm so happy!"

……..

"Shameless." Saizo grumbled.

"This is the true face of the king of Valla…" Laslow remarked, astonished.

"Frankly, I don't know why I'm still surprised." Niles said, shrugging.

Corrin cupped his face, bright red like a gleeful schoolboy. "You guys, stop with the compliments."

"Saizo, I think it's best you shut him up. With your cock, preferably." Niles said.

The ninja bowed his head, "Oh for the love of- Fine."

\-----------

"Ergh..! So big," Corrin groaned between intakes of air. Saizo had his hand tight on his skull, fingers threatening digging into the skin as Corrin eagerly worked his mouth. He sucked on the thick and long shaft, slurping on the veiny shaft while he attempted to finger himself. "So good!"

It was better than his fantasies, how Saizo would push his head further with a hardy grip, the masculine frustration hitting the perfect masochistic fuel. Corrin drooled and slobbered, his tongue a carpet for Saizo's meaty cock pushing its way down his throat.

Laslow waited with his hands on his chin, elbows and knees on the bed and his ass up as Niles prepared to push his way inside. Letting out a soft groan, the dancer shifted his hips, up and down hypnotizingly. It was hard for Niles to not grab and thrust his way inside, balls deep.

Watching his lover force another man to deepthroat him should inspire some kind of jealousy, but Laslow was content. Saizo was always nice to him, sweet and gentle but he knew that the man could be a brute if he wanted. Watching from the outside view allowed him to see a new side of Saizo, one that he found exhilarating.

That and he wanted to see Corrin sprawled on the ground taking cock like the little bitch he was. He had it coming ever since he kept winning the 'cutest man in the army' polls between the village maidens. Not that he ever came close to winning but it offended him still.

It wasn't like he was by his lonesome. Niles was a good partner, touching in the right spots. Dark, cheeky with a dangerous vibe. The only thing that Niles and Saizo have in common is that they tend to keep to themselves and their injured eye... Laslow might have a type.

Laslow grunted as Niles plunged in deeper, spreading his legs as he pawed on his dancer-built ass. He had good legs and he knew it, doing a full split just to show them off.

Niles liked it, whispering in delight as he spread those legs wider. His toned beautiful legs on display, and that cute peachy bottom pierced by his cock- it's a sight to behold. He palmed those asscheeks, moving his hands to those sturdy back muscles before settling onto his shoulder. Angling himself so he could fuck Laslow with heavy downwards thrusts. Niles gritted his teeth and pounded, slamming his cock in hard, fucking the tight dancer's ass.

It was tight enough that Niles wondered how it was possible when he was just taking Saizo's meaty cock just a few minutes ago. That must be one of the reasons the prideful ninja broke one of his rules to get in a relationship with another man from a rival kingdom. An ass worth betraying, Niles snorted as he pumped his needy hips.

Choked noises filled the room as Corrin tended to Saizo's girth. He drooled and made a mess, trying to show what he was missing out on. Maybe there was a hint of jealousy because Laslow slept with him first, but now was his time to shine, slurping on his cock like an eager whore ready to show the warlord what he can do.

Saizo leaned back, one hand resting on his neck while the other directed Corrin's pace. The king was eager, worshipping his cock so desperately that he almost felt guilty. Almost- he thought as he shoved his cock all the way into the twinkish prince's gullet, watching him gurgle and choke on his meat until his head was spinning. He pulled out and Corrin SMILED, going back for more with no shame.

He pulled no punches, letting him work his magic, pushing his cock down until his crimson carpet pressed itself against Corrin's nose. Corrin kept going down despite the rough treatment and Saizo wondered if that kind of determination was how he united the two kingdoms and prevented a full-fledged war.

Determined in sucking dick and saving lives. What a combination.

His eye flickered at Laslow and they shared a smile. Niles went full thrust, slamming into Laslow's ass with a greedy grin, working hard to make sure Laslow will feel it in the morning. Laslow took it like a pro, but even a flash of pleasure spread on his face as the thief slammed into him. He twisted back, his legs still flat on the bed, showing the beautiful back muscles work. He reached and pulled Niles into a hot, greedy kiss, keeping his eyes on Saizo as their tongues wrestled openly. He was taunting- asking Saizo to show him what he could truly do.

With a solemn nod, he took that challenge.

"Get on your back," barked Saizo, pulling Corrin off his cock with a wet pop. The king got into position, eagerly folding his legs to his chest without being told to.

The brazen eagerness made Saizo's cock pulse with anticipation. If he knew that Corrin was so willing to open his legs, the night watch would have been a lot less dull.

He pulled Corrin closer with a hard grip on his foot, and positioned his leaky cock right at Corrin's winking pink entrance. Without fanfare, he thrust in from the top, and Corrin hissed sharply from the impact of Saizo's full weight into his ass.

The ninja started to lift Corrin up by the legs, until his back was off the bed and his legs were used as handles. Grunting, Saizo plunged in, jackhammering into Corrin's tight ass without shame. His sweat dribbled and dropped onto the king who squirmed restlessly under his command.

The pleasure was mind-blowing, Corrin gasping as Saizo relentlessly pounded into him. Saizo stared at him with ferocious intent, and seeing the indecent carefree expression on Corrin seemed to make him angrier.

If he wanted to break Corrin with the power of his thrusts, it was a foolhardy goal. The rougher he was, the more taken Corrin was with the bulky ninja, wiggling his hips as Saizo slammed in again and again.

His cock twitched above him, dribbling precum all over his face and open mouth. Corrin licked his lips, tasting his own essence. He wanted to reach out and stroke his own hardness but he knew he would blow if he did. Shutting his eyes, he focused on the pleasure in his ass as Saizo punched his pleasure spot with hard slams.

Laslow was amazed, watching Saizo use his full strength to pound into the minxish king. Even so, Corrin handled it well- moaning in delight as Saizo used his rear. He leaned in close, to share a sloppy wet kiss with the king, keeping a close eye on Saizo as he sucked tongue. The pounding he was receiving was sensing his head to places and he watched Saizo fully break Corrin down.

Niles leaned forward, working his ass as he took the dancer's perky bottom again and again, gritting his teeth defiantly. Corrin was starting to come undone, moaning into Laslow's mouth and bringing his hands through his grey locks. He made his choice, moving in to lock lips with Saizo, who jerked in surprise.

Having Niles, the scum of Nohr, pushed his lips against his made Saizo shudder. In the heat of the moment, what would have offended him, he gave into, their tongues dancing as they made out, slamming in their partners with increased gusto.

The two masked men kissed in tandem with their thrusts, refusing to be the first to cum. They pounded into their respective bottoms, their asses clenching tight as they made use of those tight holes. Corrin and Laslow laid their foreheads together, purely submitting as they got fucked into the sheets.

With a wet sloppy sound, Saizo pulled out and bent his knees over Corrin's chest. With fast strokes, he came all over the two men's faces, grunting as relief finally overwhelmed him. Niles followed suit, adding his cum to the mix, making sure they both have a generous amount of Nohrian and Hoshidan cum on their faces.

Corrin took it gleefully, tongue out waggling until his face was caked in white frosting. Laslow had less but he casually licked some of it off, just for Corrin to catch him in a hot kiss. Laslow moaned and kissed back, fully indulging in their depravity.

The two kissed in silence with only the hot pants of their tops for company.

"Let's try this again next time. I want a taste of your cock," Corrin said with an cockdrunked buzz. Laslow swallowed, "Definitely."

\--------------

Corrin and Niles heard loud cheers as soon as they left Laslow's room. "They must be done," Niles remarked with an exhausted sigh. He was starting to get tired.

"Just two more… And we should be done." Corrin said. Despite being fiercely dicked down, he looked barely tired, stretching his arms casually to crack his joints. "Before that, let's take a shower. My face is so sticky."

"Right."

"And just where do you guys think you're going?"

The two jumped in place. Ryoma and Xander stood right behind them, looking stern and authoritarian as expected for the kings of their kingdoms. Corrin nervously turned and gulped. It's hard to remember that technically he is their equal.

Especially since they were so tall.

"We're just going to take a bath, aren't we, Niles?" The thief nodded, and curtised. "Now if you'll excuse us."

"Not so fast," Ryoma said, taking a grip on Corrin's shoulder. "there's something we need to talk about- top classified information."

"Then I'll be taking my leave," Niles said but Xander shook his head. "You would like you to know this as well. If you can relate to Leo for me afterwards. I wanted to tell him directly but he scampered to his room after the signing."

Unable to defy a direct order from the crowned king of Nohr, Niles hunched his shoulders. "I suppose I can't refuse."

"Er, but we should take a bath first. We're a bit dirty." Corrin chimed in. The two kings laughed and Corrin shamefully felt a bit excited.

"That's not a problem. Now, shall we go?"

Corrin and Niles shared a look. Oh boy.

\------------

"...Xander! It feels good!"

"Doesn't it, little king?"

Xander thrust in slower, watching as Corrin trembled in pleasure as his ass got pierced by his thick long cock. Corrin squirmed, ass up and face down with his hands chained in handcuffs attached to the bed frame. Xander went slow, watching as Corrin desperately tried to hold back from pushing back and taking his entire dick whole. Instead, he took his time, leaving Corrin to pant in need.

"You haven't changed a bit. Still a slut. What a shame. I thought running a kingdom would have given you some resemblance of shame."

"...Xander!"

"Do not call me by my first name- You're not worthy of it."

"My apologies," Corrin choked out.

"I think 'Master' might be an appropriate epitaph, don't you agree?"

"Yes! Master, your cock is so good to me."

"Then move."

Corrin obeyed, bouncing with aggressive heat. It was difficult with his hands bound but he tried, shoving his back against Xander's hips for that delightful spike of pleasure. "Master's cock- So good."

In contrast to the noisy pair, Niles was silent on the bed, as Ryoma slammed into him with thunderous thrusts. But he wasn't willingly quiet, as he wore a blindfold and had a ball gag shoved in his mouth. He wiggled his hips with his back on the bed, feet on Ryoma's shoulders as he bucked into his rear. Ryoma didn't need to hear anything from Niles. Niles's job was to be his hole and holes don't need to speak.

Ryoma smiled as he slammed into his sibling’s rambunctious friend. He was wary when he learnt that Niles and Corrin had forged such a tight bond- especially when the thief had such a lewd reputation. But it became clear that Corrin was the one leading him on, simply pushing Niles forward as a shield to deflect comments on his behavior.

In fact, Niles might actually have tempered the Vallite’s behavior, always around to make sure that he doesn’t get too carried away. In a way, he was grateful, and he put all his appreciation in his thrusts.

“Ergh!” Niles grunted through his gag, his legs twisting and curling as he took the Hoshidan’s royal’s cock. He’s usually on the other end of this kind of play, but being the person binded was thrilling in its own right. His cock twitched as Ryoma silently slammed into his guts, wishing that Ryoma would put more of Hoshidan’s infamous rope play to use. Tight around his shoulders and arms, cutting off blood circulation…

Niles was getting lightheaded just thinking about it.

Corrin cooed desperately as he milked Xander’s cum out of him, gushing as Xander grunted and shoved himself fully inside. The burn of hot Nohrian cum deep inside was invigorating, and Corrin slammed his backside in a quick pace to take all of it in. Xander chuckled, watching his human sextoy go. He kneaded Corrin’s plump rear, giving it a harsh slam before popping out. Corrin whined, desperately pushing back to recapture Xander’s cock back into his sloppy hole, but the Nohrian king held him back with a squeeze at the back of his head. Corrin drooped his head like a sad puppy, waiting for further orders as his eyes roamed to the other couple.

Ryoma shivered, letting out a pleased grunt as he came inside Niles with hard, deep thrusts. The thief tossed his head, drool caking the gag as Hoshidan seed made his ass its home. His hard cock twitched desperately in place, begging for release, but Ryoma simply pumped his hips and left him begging, removing his ball gag with a delicate touch.

Niles broke into heavy breathing, his arms now painfully sore. Ryoma hummed a tune as he released his bonds, and Niles let out a sigh of relief. But he knew that it wasn’t going to end soon, with Ryoma’s hardness prodding at his thigh. In a deep voice, Xander spoke. “Switch.”

\---------

“Look at what you have done to my little prince,” Xander growled, every word rewarding Niles with a hard thrust into his ass. “He became such a slut- What did you do?”

“I did nothing, milord,” Niles replied between hot breaths. “He was always-”

“Do not speak back to your king.”

Niles yelped as Xander delivered a hot slap on his ass. He shivered in place. Despite having full motion of his limbs, Niles felt more powerless than he ever was with Ryoma. He stayed quiet, letting Xander scold him with his hard cock up his ass, with every harsh word sending a spike of pleasure straight to his cock.

“Corrin must have learnt everything from you. Look at how easily you take my cock. If this is the service you give- Mmm, I understand why my brother kept you around for so long,” Xander teased, pushing his cock in with painful slowness, as the usual smug thief shivered under his hands. “Am I right? Speak up.”

“Yes, milord,” Niles answered with a croak. He’s rewarded with a needy groan on his ass and a quick pump. “Good boy.”

“Ryoma~!” Corrin slurred as he bounced on his Hoshidan king’s cock. His eyes glazed up, as he focused on slamming his ass down. Ryoma watched with a pleased glint in his eyes, his hands roaming up and down onto Corrin’s thighs, letting the little king do all the work.

“Ryoma’s cock is so good,” Corrin moaned as he kept bouncing, unashamedly addicted. As Niles continued to endure Xander’s teasing- Corrin took charge, riding Ryoma and working his hips with all his might- huffing as his ass swallowed up Ryoma’s meaty length. Ryoma laid back, arms folded at the back of his head, grinning as Corrin let his desire go and rode his cock with gusto. It was a shame that Ryoma couldn’t take Corrin back with him and keep him as a concubine. Saizo would love having him around, that’s for sure.

“Perhaps, I should steal you from my brother. Would you like that? A position next to the king would be better than one next to the second-born prince, no?” Xander propositioned. Niles grunted underneath his grasp, gasping as Xander’s hands roamed and tickled his nipples, squeezing it and ghosting just inches away from his aching cock. “I’ll keep you around to service me- day and night? Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Niles bit down his tongue and shook his head. “N-No, my only liege is Lord Leo,” letting out an uncharacteristic meekish cry as Xander slammed in deep. “Please do not suggest something like that again or I’ll have to report it to my lord.”

“Mmm, good answer.”

Xander’s hands finally grasped onto Nile’s length and the thief moaned breathlessly at the skin-on-skin contact. He huffed and pushed back, eye rolling as Xander mixed his thrusts with tender caresses on his cock, whispering words of appreciation into his ear.

“Thank you for being such a loyal friend to my brother,” Xander purred as he increased the pace of his thrusts. “You deserve a reward, don’t you think?”

Niles cried out.

In the midst of letting Corrin take charge, Ryoma slowly pulled himself up, dusting off any stray hairs from his face. With a charming smile, he pulled Corrin closer, and gently pressed his lips against the Vallite’s shoulder. Corrin gasped bashfully, and awkwardly tried to pull Ryoma away, but Ryoma pushed on, his lips moving onto his neck.

“Ryoma- What’s with this suddenly?” Corrin asked. He moaned lightly as Ryoma delivered a harsh thrust as his answer, his hand making its way into his silver locks. Corrin felt weak, collapsing into Ryoma’s arms as his lips made his way closer to his own. Their gaze connected, and Corrin paused to admire Ryoma’s dashing looks. His beautiful eyes, strong jawline, and those lips that curled perfectly smug-

Corrin yelped as Ryoma pushed him onto the bed, and lifted his legs up. Squeezing them together, Ryoma held them tight as he pounced and pounded, slamming his cock deep into Corrin’s tightness. Corrin yelled, his surprise swiftly changing to delight as he submitted to Ryoma’s greedy thrusting.

The two kings made use of their toys, Xander cooing teasing words as Niles shamefully trembled underneath his control while Ryoma tossed away his mask of control, submitting to Corrin’s tightness. The two kings grunted deep-throatedly as they came the second time of the night, their royal seed mingling with the other as they made their deposit. Their toys moaned and came, unable to do anything but submit as Xander and Ryoma filled them up, only able to weakly gaze up at the ceiling.

\----------

“Are you two going to join us to the baths?” Ryoma asked. He tied his hair back into a ponytail and picked up some toiletries.

“I think I’m going to use my own private bath this time.” Corrin replied. Niles nodded. “I’ll walk him back to his room. It’ll be quite a scandal if the king was found collapsed in the hallway with his ass filled with cum.”

“Niles-!”

Xander chuckled, and patted the thief on the head. Niles visibled brustled, and folded his arms. “Well then, see you later. And take care of him for me.” As the two kings walked off, gabbering about how they should tell Saizo that they know about his little secret, Corrin rubbed his rear. “I’m starting to get a bit sore.”

“Starting? I’ve been sore since lunch.” Niles replied. He sighed and rubbed his eye. “Well, we accomplished our goal, so let’s just go back and get some sleep.”

“You’ll be joining me in bathing, right?” Corrin asked.

“Yes, and I’ll be making use of all your expensive soaps, thank you very much in advance.” Niles smirked as Corrin weakly frowned. “And you’ll be rubbing my back.”

Corrin sighed. “All right.”

\------

“How are you fine so quickly?” Niles asked with a forlorn sigh. Corrin turned and smiled, skipping backwards to his room. “I’m not sure. Azura says that it might have to do with my dragonic blood- but I’m not too sure.”

“That would explain a lot,” Niles mused. It wasn’t only Corrin that has ridiculous sexual stamina- but Corrin was definitely the most willing to make use of his body’s unique recovery time. If he were to actually settle down… whoever he’ll take as a husband will have a hard time ahead of him.

“But I am pretty sleepy… I got an early morning tomorrow- lots of paperwork,” Corrin mumbled. As he grasped the handle, his door flung up and the king’s face perked up.

“Silas! Jakob! Kaze! You’re all back?”

The king’s retainer nodded and guided him in, hand in hand. Niles awkwardly made his way past, nodding acknowledgedly.

Everyone knew why he was alone with the king. Their friendship went past the contract between a retainer and their liege. It was envy-inducing, with Jakob holding back a scowl as Niles quickly rushed towards the bathroom.

A light chuckle paused his stride and Niles slowly turned to the sound. Corrin had his arms wrapped around Silas’s neck, pulling his knight down to pepper him with light kisses up and down his neck. Silas smiled awkwardly, darting his eyes from his passionate king to Niles awkwardly tapping his foot at the door.

“Corrin, please tell me you’re really not doing this again?” Niles said.

“Silaaaass,” Corrin whined, “You’ve been gone for so long…!” The king let out a sigh of relief as Jakob approached from his back, sandwiching the king. Jakob tilted Corrin’s chin up and kissed him, laying claim to him as Corrin relaxed underneath his grasp.

Kaze laughed, and stood a few feet apart, arms folded across his chest as he watched Jakob remind the king of his status as his first retainer. “Was this unexpected?” Kaze mouthed to Niles, who with a pause, shook his head. “Of course not.”

“Kaze, come here…!” Corrin complained. Kaze followed his orders, letting himself be pulled into the mess. As Corrin got pampered with three pairs of hands roaming across his body, Niles snorted and shrugged. “Count me in.”

“Let’s end this with a big finale, Niles.”

\------

Silas groaned, his knees shaking as Corrin pushed in, his ass plump and red from Niles’s preparation. His hole took Corrin’s length with a light struggle, before Corrin successfully pushed his head in. As Corrin thrust in with shaky hips and sweaty palms, Jakob pushed in, refusing to let anyone but himself take Corrin’s behind.

As the king got handled on both ends, Niles casually stroked his hand through Silas’s silver locks before feeding the knight his dick. Silas took it down, his blowjob skills a bit rusty but he was eager to please, bobbing down slowly while his tongue swiped and worked on the head. Kaze smiled as he laid kisses on Niles’s back, tasting the flavor of sweat left on his body. Niles shivered as Kaze dipped his fingers between his crack, just grazing his hole but nothing else.

It was still sore, so he was worried but Kaze seemed to notice, purring reassuringly. “Nothing’s going in- but I hope you don’t mind me making use of your… assets.” He gave a light squeeze of Nile’s rear, and Niles nodded, shaking it as he started to thrust into Silas’s mouth. “Don’t be too rough now.”

Kaze hummed, and slapped his aching cock against Niles’s ass before slipping between the cleavage. His length throbbed, leaking fluids as it’s sandwiched between Nile’s brown cheeks. Niles teasingly pushed back and grinded his ass back against the ninja as the length twitched and started to move. He was long, definitely and he was sure that if it was to make its way inside, then he won’t be able to walk the next day. Luckily, Kaze was a gentleman, finding pleasure in simple touches and caresses as his fingers moved and played with Niles’s perky nipples.

Definitely far from Corrin’s partner, who after a short moment of romance, slammed in, reducing Corrin to a shaking mess. A delighted shaking mess, who made Silas’s firm back his support, as Jakob slammed and thrust deep inside. The force made Corrin push his dick deeper inside his knightly partner, who moaned between sucks, his famous bubble rear rippling from each impact.

Jakob tilted Corrin up, and forced him into a needy kiss. As Corrin yipped and moaned, tongue darting and wiggling out desperate for contact, Jakob held onto Corrin’s body with a tight grip, slamming in with short and quick pounds. The sound of his crotch slapping against Corrin’s ass rippled in the room, with Silas’s embarrassed moans for accompaniment. Low in the back was Kaze’s groans and gasps as his slicked cock made itself comfortable between Niles’s crack, a slippery mess from pre-cum and sweat.

It was starting to blur out, as Niles lost himself to the pleasure. Kaze’s expert fingers playing with the perfect spots, Silas’s slurping getting better as his throat got used to Nile’s girth, Corrin’s weakening moans as Jakob fiercely imprinted the memory of his cock deep inside his king’s guts. It was an orchestra of lewd sounds and bubbling excitement as they all approached their peak. With a hot, breathy moan that was probably the loudest sound Kaze made the whole time, the ninja came, leaving a large, dripping, burning hot print of white on Niles’s back and tailbone..

Niles followed suit, separating from Silas’s lips and giving the poor knight a weak facial. His length twitched as he spilled his seed all over Silas’s adorably shocked face, the tip of his nose twitching as the scent overwhelmed him.

It wasn’t long before Corrin came, moaning with choked gasps as he shivered and shook underneath Jakob’s controlling grasp. His hips trembled, his knees buckling as he gave one more weak thrust into Silas’s plump rear, and filled it with his seed. Silas gasped in added shock, falling weak to his liege’s creampie filling him up, until he frantically jerked himself off, until he’s panting and erupting in his own hands.

With one last hurrah, Jakob smiled cockily and slammed in, adding his own little finish as he gave Corrin the seeding that he desired. Corrin panted and squealed as he laid limp and crumbled against Jakob’s form. The king was filled with one final dose of hot cum down his guts, his ass now greedily squeezing it out until Jakob pulled out with a fleshy pop.

“T-That was great,” Corrin remarked with a goofy dazed grin before crumbling down onto the floor. Jakob scooped the sleepy king into his arms, stroking the stray hairs off his beautiful face. “Ahem, now should we all get cleaned up?”

There were no objections.

\------------

“Niles, aren’t you awake early?”

“No matter how much fun we had, I still have a job to do. By the way, here.”

Corrin took Nile’s wrapped package and casually let him in. His room was a lot more cleaner than it was the night before. Jakob has done a good job cleaning up.

“Thanks, what’s this?”

“Lady Azura asked me to pass it to you. I’m sure it must have been something important though. She said that I shouldn’t leave until Corrin finally takes his job seriously.”

“Mmm? But I’m ahead with all the paperwork I needed to sign… Let me see.”

Corrin’s face turned from rosy pink, to deathly pale as he opened the parcel and dropped its content on the floor. Niles took a curious peek. “Mmmm?”

“Marriage proposals? That’s quite a lot.”

“Ahhhh nooo, I don’t- I don’t even want to think about that! Niles, burn them all!”

“Sorry, I've gonna get going.” With a light chuckle, Niles walked away, leaving Corrin to stammer in shock with his hands in his hair. “What am I going to do?!”

As Niles let the door slammed to muffle the sounds of Corrin’s anguished cries, Niles rubbed his brows. “Well, that wedding will be fun.”


End file.
